Honoka
'Honoka '''is one of the two girls who appear in ''Yanderella. ''A game made using RPGMaker by Charon about a boy reuniting with his two good friends from the past and slowly realizing that they have both changed- but not for the better. Bio Appearance Honoka has a fair complexion and buxom figure. Her dark pink eyes compliment her raspberry-colored hair, which is worn loose and ends beneath her chest with her forelocks bound by white ribbon and spread out bangs slighly flared on end. She wears a simple brown tank-top with a long black skirt. Personality Among her friends Honoka was an outspoken, ''light tsundere around her friends. While she could stern if necessary, she was mature and very considerate and cared for them both deeply. She is genuinely kind and takes pride in how much she prioritizes people important to her, and she dislikes the idea of causing anyone pain or being unable to help them. At times she can also be stubborn, and struggles to be honest with her feelings. Over time Honoka was shown to have become reserved and quiet regarding her wants and needs. She has become withdrawn and is fairly depressed, mainly in regards to how excited Yatarou was knowing Hinata would be returning, despite having been there for him in her absense. Late in the game it is implied she has a split-personality. Background Honoka woke up Yatarou to remind him they would be meeting with an old friend who returned to see them after moving to Tokyo years prior. The trio unite and begin hanging out, but as Yatarou notices how different the girls are, Honoka is shown to become saddened seeing how much he has been improving with Hinata back. Victims '''Hinata - '''Feeling that Hinata has caused them enough emotonal turmoil she confronts her one night to ask that she back off and let them be together, but she cruelly rejects and Honoka snaps. She takes off for Yatarou's place later to find them preparing for sex and shows up, knocking Yatarou unconciousness. When he awakens later she adoringly greets him and talks as if they had been dating for a wile now, but unable to recall anything else prior to that moment he believes her. He then brings up the "strange dream" he had about Hinata returning, and just as they prepare to kiss he spots a package in the room seeping blood. Before he can look inside, Honoka reveals that she killed Hinata '''Yatarou - '''After revealing what she did to Hinata, Honoka enviously turns on him and tells him off for making a big mistake, cutting off his genitalia with her scissors. It is implied he dies from the assault and blood-loss. Relationships '''Yatarou - '''She was in love with him since they were younger and remained faithful to him as they grew up. But knowing that Hinata's leaving severly ruined his life, she felt much pain in knowing she was unable to help him. She remained by his side this entire time, but deep down resented his inability to move on and be grateful she was there. '''Hinata - '''As children they were good friends, but once they reunited, there was obvious tension despite their outward kindness. She still cared about Hinata and her feelings but became devastated after she tried to ask Hinata to give her and Yatarou space and she rejected, telling her she wasn't her friend anymore. Weapon Honaka wields a pair of scissors. Death In Hinata's Route, she shows up to find Honoka and Yatarou about to have sex and knocks him out. In this time she kills Honoka and her corpse was mutilated and bound to a wall with rope, which Yatarou discovers behind Hinata after she wakes him up. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Charon Category:Visual Novel Yandere Category:Teen Category:Pink Hair Category:Pink Eyes Category:Scissors User